undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 25
The scene opens with Peter still beside Jonny’s dead body, Scott is standing beside Peter with his arm on his shoulder, Anna is now crying beside Jonny's body, opposite to where Peter is lying, Jack, Gareth, and Phil are standing looking out to the remaining walkers that are still outside the gates, Andy is hugging Sarah and Sarah is standing nearer Scott. The rest of the survivors are gathered around Jonny “Peter” said Scott in a soft voice “I know” replied Peter as he wiped the tears off his face, he lifted up his magnum and looked down at his brother. Scott then knelt down beside him “you don’t have to do this by yourself” said Scott, Peter then let Scott take the gun off him, he loaded it up, and Peter stood up, with the help of Jess. Garry then began to cry and was comforted by Shannon, Jonny then began to stir, he opened his eyes which were green and pale, Scott then aimed his gun at his head and pulled the trigger. Peter then fell back down to Jonny’s side, Anna ran off crying. Scott and Garry walked off into their house, Scott supporting Garry who was crying, Sarah walked in after them “would you look after him?” asked Scott “sure, you go back to Peter” replied Sarah, Scott then left Garry and Sarah in the living room and he went outside to Peter “What about the walkers?” asked Jack who approached Scott “do what you have to do” replied Scott as he walked past Jack, so then Gareth, Jack and Phil walked over to the gate and began to kill the walkers that pressed against the gate with their melee weapons. Over by Jonny’s body Peter still sat beside him stroking his head, Jess was also kneeling beside Peter “he loved getting his hair stroked, always got him to sleep quicker, even when he was in his teens” said Peter “He’s in a better place now” added Jess “I know, I don’t know what I’m going to do without him” said Peter “I know” replied Scott as he stood over the three “You’re going to get up and you’re going to show Jonny that his death won’t beat you, and that you’ll fight for Jonny and everyone else that we’ve lost, Jean, Jim, Kerry, Danny, Zara, Sophie, Caroline and maybe the rest of them, but you’re going to show everyone that we’ve lost that you aren’t beaten, that we’re not beaten, we’ve all got to pull together and fight this war, no matter what obstacles we come through, we just kill it and move forward.” Said Scott as the rest of them listened in, Peter stood up slowly and nodded at Scott “you’re right” he said as he moved towards Scott and gave him a big hug, he then walked back over to Jess and kissed her, Scott and the rest of them looked at the pair kissing, Scott then smiled. The next day the group have got all of the walker bodies into one pile, Jonny has also been buried in Peter’s back garden, the group have gathered around the main gate after midday “okay, so we’ve all got packed up, before we leave I want everyone to have a last minute look around for any gardening tools that can be used to take out the walkers, after that we’ll be leaving here and Peter and I think that the church will be the best place to go to, if the group aren’t there then we haven’t got any more Ideas of where they’ll be” said Scott “what about the vehicles?” asked Jack “what do you mean?” replied Shannon “well we’re cramped up in each vehicle, there’s a few that we could take” replied Jack “okay, we’ll do that” said Peter “Okay, Jamie, Andy, Gareth and Jess you look around for good cars, then we’ll plan to leave here around three ish” said Scott “Okay, you heard him, let’s get moving” ordered Peter, so Jamie, Jess, Gareth and Andy began to look around the different vehicles that where in the Estate “here, what about that pickup truck?” asked Jess “yeah, I’ll try and get it started” replied Jamie as he got into the pickup truck it started, he then drove towards the gate “just another one will do” said Jess “what about that car over at the top?” asked Andy as he pointed towards the Lexes Hybrid “perfect” replied Jess as they ran towards it, the three go inside it and tried to start it, a minute later the battery started and they drove the car around the area back towards the rest of them who were at the gate. “Okay, that’s the cars sorted out” said Jamie to Peter “thanks, Scott Jack and I’ll sort out who’s in what car now” replied Peter as he nodded at Jamie. So Peter, Scott and Jack go over to the Lexis and begin to sort out the vehicles, twenty minutes later they sorted them out; Bike: Peter (driver) Lexis: Jess (driver) and Susan Ford Pickup truck: Jamie and Zach Fiat: Shannon (Driver), Gareth and Kitty Nissan: Sarah (Driver), Anna, and Andy Hyundai: Scott (Driver), Garry and Eve Jeep: Jack (Driver), Georgia and Phil. When they sorted that out they gathered everyone around. “Okay, I’ll be taking the lead on the bike Jess will follow with the Lexis, the Jamie in the Ford, Shannon in the Fiat, Sarah in the Nissan, Scott in the Hyundai and Jack in the Jeep.” Said Peter, then Scott directed everyone to a vehicle, after that they got into their cars, the drivers stayed beside the Ford “okay, now it’s getting to the stage where I think everyone’s tired, I understand that but I can’t lead this group anymore, I’m sorry...not after Jonny...” said Peter “don’t worry, we’ll have a council, I think that’s better, everyone can have a vote on what to do and who to put on the council” suggested Scott “Yeah, that’s a good idea” said Jess “We’ll do that then” added Peter so they all got into their vehicles bar Peter who went over to the gate and released the chain and put it into the pouch on the front of the bike, he then pulled the gate open and went back to his bike, he looked behind him to the spot that Jonny lay at when he died and wiped the tear that fell from his eye away, he then started up the engine and began to leave the Estate with the others following. Category:Uncategorized